


Littoral

by VitricHearts



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also school, Angst, Cheesiest fic ever written, Gorgeous, I am proud though, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic smut makes it not smut anymore, Romance, Shortest fic ever written, Sorry I've been dead I discovered LoL, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitricHearts/pseuds/VitricHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And we are sunk together."</p><p>--</p><p>Inspired by Breathe Carolina's Reaching for the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littoral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanappleblurp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blanappleblurp).



> For the amazing blanappleblurp (deviantART) who has drawn such amazing things for my fanfictions and it's about time I showed my appreciation for her. Thank you.
> 
> This is simply metaphorical fluff I had sudden inspiration for. Also... smut, of some sort? I can't call this smut, but hey, I'm getting there!  
> Imagined with Japanese VA/gameplay. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading~ xx

_“It’s getting harder to breathe.”_

 

His fingers are with yours, his moist lips at your throat, and you are sucked down in the fathomless, the bottomless, the deep blue, the sempiternal.

 

_“And if I were the ocean…”_

 

Your sighs are across sand.

 

**“Oh, how I’d be lost in you.”**

 

Your fingers skim the bleached coral of his abdomen; you kiss bright, pink jelly-fish stings across his chest.

 

**“My treasure.”**

 

Just before your mouths meet like ravenous tides, he smiles at you, and his eyes glint like the grey mists of a tempest; exhilarated, dissipated.

 

**“Sometimes I think you just want to destroy me.”**

 

Your legs hook around his waist, like the curvature of metal upon a shark’s jowl, and you tangle your fingers in his hair, as wispy as foam. Your breath is sea-breeze at his ear.

 

**“Will you disappear from me? You’ll hurt me, Nagito.”**

 

He presses deep, deep, deeper inside of you, carnal, cavernous.

 

_“But if you don’t leave…”_

You gasp and scramble; he grazes his teeth at your shoulder, oyster sharp, then kisses the pain away, succulent.

 

_“Then I should.”_

 

You laugh soundly then, high and tingly like the cachinnations of marine life, and you cosset him so dearly you put anemones to shame.

 

**“But you won’t.”**

 

He pauses, like the sea serpent before his strike, then moves gently with you, as if with the succinct oscillations of wind, moments before deluge.

 

**“For I am your shipwreck…”**

 

You find your lighthouse, but you are drowned at sea.

 

**_“And we are sunk together.”_ **


End file.
